jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
These are side stories for the Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures series. Chapter 1: Infinity War cast gathering *(The audience applauds as Kevin Feige walks on stage) *Jeffrey: *claps as he watches from nearby* *Kevin: *into a microphone* There's one thing we're doing next year that really is the colmination of these 10 years. And it's called Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup, Twilight and Friends' Storm Adventures of Infinity War. *(The audience goes wild) *Xion: *claps* *Kevin: Almost every single hero that we've ever introduced is gonna be in that film. Why you ask? Because of one person. You got a glimpse of him at the end of the first Avengers film. You saw a little bit more of him in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Guardians of Galaxy. And than you saw him grab a golden gauntlet at the end of Age of Ultron. Ladies and gentlemen, Thanos/Josh Brolin!! *(The audience applauds as Josh Brolin walks up to the stage and waves) *Hiccup: *claps nervously* *Toothless: *quietly nuzzles Hiccup a bit* *Kevin: You knew him first as J.A.R.V.I.S., than as Vision. Paul Bettany!! *(The audience applauds as Paul Bettany walks to the stage) *Steven: *Clapping* *Aqua: *claps* *Kevin: And Wanda Maximoff the Scarlet Witch, Elizabeth Olsen!! *(The audience applauds more as Elzabeth Olsen walks to the stage) *Xion: *smiles as she claps* *Rocko: *claps* *Kevin: There were a few Guardians that came as well! *(The audience cheers for this) *Kevin: You met her this year in Volume 2 as Mantis! Welcome Pom Klementieff! *(The audience cheers as Pom Klementieff comes out on stage) *Jeffrey: *claps* *Kevin: The reluctant daughter of Thanos, Nebula. Karen Gillan! *(The audience cheers more as Karen Gillan comes out on the stage) *Xion: *claps* Chapter 2: Kairi and Xion * Chapter 3: Card Game Night *(Some members are in the game room, preparing for a game of UNO) * Chapter 4: Ghostly Grandma *(It was morning, and everyone was still asleep when a very pleasant smell woke them up) Chapter 5: Ail-icorn Part 2 * Xion: *narrating as she writes in her journal* "Dear Journal, today has been quite a day. Especially for Twilight. Earlier today, she was sick due to a horn allergy. Her magic sneezes kinda caused problems for us. Luckily, Pinkie gave her a cure made by Zecora. But that's where the trouble began, because as Pinkie said, there were side effects to the cure Twilight drank. And the side effect? She turned into a baby alicorn! And I gotta say, taking care of Flurry Heart is trouble enough. Taking care of a baby version of your friend? It was one heck of a challenge..." * (Earlier that same day...) * Chapter 6: Justice Guardian Blog Videos * Chapter 7: Training Hiccup *(In the Justice Guardian Estate, Hiccup is in a virtual training room) *Jaden: Okay, Hiccup! Are you ready for your test today? *Jeffrey: *typing on the room's computer* *Hiccup: Ok, Ready as i'll ever be. *Alexis: We're going to start you off nice and easy with one of the Organization members we believe is no problem to defeat. * Hiccup: All right. * Tuffnut: *Watching while eating Popcorn* this is the best seat of the house, all right guys let's get it on! Whoo!! * Jeffrey: Okay! All set! * (The room that Hiccup is set up in is changed to look like the gate to the old mansion in Twilight Town) * Tammy: Think he can handle this? * Aqua: If Hiccup truly is one of the 11 Defenders of Light to face Xehanort's Seekers of Darkness, we need to put his skills he's learned with the Keyblade to the test. * Garnet: Good thing i made a Picket sign for him, *Shows a Picket sign that says: "Go Hiccup!"* * Xion: *looks at the chosen opponent and talks to herself quietly* I just hope he can handle it. * Toothless: *Looks at Xion* * Kairi: *smiles and pets Toothless* He'll be okay. He took on Xehanort's Heartless already. I know he can do this. * Xion: I know. * (The simulation of Vexen appears before Hiccup) * Xion: *thinks to herself* Here we go. * Toothless: *Whimpers* * Vexen: *smirks* So, you must be the chief of Berk! How intriguing! * Hiccup: *Gulps* Ok....Here i go. *Grabs his Keyblade Weapon* * Vexen: You dare to challenge a genius like me?! *grins* Very well! After all.... *summons his ice shield* This should be quite a promising experiment! * Jeffrey: *watching the simulation* * Heffer: *Hides behind the third row Seat* oh man!! * Filburt: *Hides in his Shell* Chapter 8: * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:Written Stories